No Rain Today
by KasanKokoro
Summary: Gray is now engage, but not to who you may think. Juvia has become depressed and Lucy and Mira are worried. Pain is hidden well, no tears be because there can be No Rain Today. Oneshot. GrayxOC kinda. GrayxJuvia One-sided.


No Rain Today

The whole of Fairy Tail cheered and raised their drinks in a toast to the newly engaged couple. Music kicked in, celebrations began and people went up to congratulate them. Juvia sighed. Grimacing she supposed that she should go up too; she could leave quicker and easier that way.

She had realised a while ago that she wouldn't be the 'one' for Gray. They were going to be friends and that was all. Juvia had accepted that, but it didn't mean she didn't still love him, that it didn't hurt when she saw them together.

Walking up to congratulate them, her smile was in place.

"Congratulations!" The rain woman smiled. Gray looked shocked to say the least, his new bride-to-be wasn't much better.

"Uh... Th-thanks, that means a lot." Gray stammered slightly. The aforementioned girl seemed to recover as those words were uttered.

"It really does Juvia," she smiled. "I mean I thought you would hate me or something..." the girl trailed off.

"Ah! No!" Juvia exclaimed. "Juvia could not hate you. You make Gray-sama happy," the two seemed rather touched by her words, but the only server to make Juvia, herself, feel worse. Even though, they were the truth. Juvia could not bring herself to hate the woman who made Gray so happy. Making her excuses Juvia turned to leave.

But not before hearing something that struck her straight in the heart.

"I hope there's no rain today."

Lucy had watched the scene from the bar, along with, the universally loved Fairy Tail barmaid, Mirajane.

"We have to do something Mira; I mean look at her she's heartbroken!" Lucy was incredibly worried about the rain woman. Mirajane sighed, taking her eyes off of the fight that was about to break out between Natsu and Gray. It seemed even today wasn't exempt from their usual fight.

"I know Lucy but the best we can do is be there for her, and she's been pushing us away lately." Her eyes followed Juvia as she approached the doors. "Come on, she's leaving."

Juvia had barely taken five steps away from Fairy Tail when Lucy and Mira had caught up to her.

"Oh, hello Lucy-san, Mira-san. How are you two today?" The rain woman asked as if they were only there to make small-talk.

"Juvia, I told you just to call me Lucy." Lucy sighed. "And you don't need to use that act in-front of me."

"I don't underst-"Juvia started but Mirajane cut her off.

"It's ok if you're upset. You love Gray it's expected." Mira smiled reassuringly.

"But Juvia is not upset. Gray is happy, so Juvia is happy too." Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she pull the woman into a hug. Juvia felt tears welling-up.

"It's ok to cry we're your friends, we're a shoulder to cry on." As if to add emphasise, Mira, too, joined the hug.

Those tears threatened to spill over. She almost let them but she spotted the rain clouds starting to roll in.

_No!_ Juvia told herself. _No rain today._

She pulled away from the two women and turned her back, wiping her eyes and watching as the rain clouds started to disappear again without a single drop falling.

She turned back to the two women smiling.

"Juvia is _fine_!" She insisted. "Besides they won't want it to rain." Lucy and Mirajane looked at each other confused. "They've just got engaged, so no rain today." Realisation slowly dawned on them and Juvia started pacing.

"Plus it's such a beautiful day! There'll people having picnics in the park," tears started to well up in the eyes of the Cestial sprit mage and the transformation mage.

Juvia continued to pace.

"Children will be playing." The rain woman turned to the two now crying women. "We can't have any _horrible, depressing rain_ ruin that now, can we?"

Juvia smiled brightly even though inside, inside she was dying. She promptly turned away from the crying mages and walk down the street, smiling and whispering to herself.

"_No rain today! No rain today!"_

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's kinda ooc. It's my first story and I stayed up till 5:30 to write it.<p>

Anyway Reviews are appreciated, if you can be bothered, they help me improve!

Thanks


End file.
